


The Liar

by narutogod123



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff sorta?, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, drama?, i was inspired ok, one-shot for now, relationships are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutogod123/pseuds/narutogod123
Summary: Saihara decides to speak with Ouma about his lying habit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/n : So I got inspired and wanted to make a fanfiction of this pairing, I might make more chapters for this but for now It’s a one-shot. I hope you enjoy.

Saihara realizes that there has always been tension between Ouma and everyone else in the school. The biggest indicator were the looks they give dark purple haired boy when he cheerfully walks down the hallway. Everyone’s expressions usually range from disgust, irritation, or fear, nothing ever positive. Saihara is friendly to the boy every time time he meets Ouma. Ouma is always confused why he hangs out with him but he seemed to just accept it. 

Over time they both form some kind of odd friendship even though they are stuck in this killing game. The problem is that Ouma constantly feels the need to lie to everyone and he acts indifferent about the deaths that are happening. He even tries to make everyone think he is the one behind it all. After awhile Saihara decides to confront him about it.

...

Saihara rings the doorbell to Ouma’s room and waits patiently for him to open it. He doesnt wait too long as Ouma opens the door few minutes later. The shorter boy’s expression brightens when he sees it’s Saihara. Ouma grins and begins to speak.

“Ah, Saihara-Chan nice to see you again, Do you need something?”

“Yes, um do you mind if I come in, I want to talk to you about something.”

“Oho Saihara-chan wants to talk? I hope it’s not anything boring you know? I have other things to do, but since it’s Saihara-chan I can put a hold in my busy schedule.

“Uh right…”

“Come in, Come in Saihara-Chan!”

Ouma moves out of the doorway and to let Saihara in. Sairahara walks in looking around Ouma’s room he notices different things like a bulletin board to his right, a bed to his left and different gagdets most likely courtosey of Mui.

Saihara sees a chair next to the bed and decides to sit down .

“So, What did you want to talk about Saihara-Chan?

Saihara looks up to the grinning Ouma and sighs.

“Ouma… Why do you always lie?”

Ouma grin falters as he stares at Saihara.

“Who knows.” Ouma shrugs 

“Do I need a reason not to? Everyone lies, Men, Women, every single person lies, hell even this whole killing game is built on lies. I just happen to be a big liar that is unapologetic about it.

Ouma smiles and stand closer to Saihara he closes the distant between them and stares deeply into Saihara eyes. Saihara looks back at Ouma the closeness of the darker haired boy makes him embaressed.

“I bet you lie too Saihara-chan. Why do you always choose to approach me when everyone else just hopes to see me dead? Do you actually care about me or trying to use me for some plan you have to kill me, I wonder?”

Saihara gulps and slowly answers, “I want to understand you, even though you lie to everyone I want to know why?”

“Even though everyone thinks you’re dangerous I don’t think you are no matter how many times you about lie everything.”

Ouma expression is blank and he suddenly starts to laugh loudly he holds stomach as if what Saihara’s words were just a joke. 

“… Hahahaha! Such a boring reason Saihara-chan!”

Saihara silently glares at him then Ouma recovers and begins to speak

“Let me ask this. Would you believe me if I said I like you Saihara-chan?

Saihara is confused by the question but answers

“Yes?”

“Saihara, Let me tell you this.”

Suddenly Ouma kisses Saihara on the lips. Saihara is surprised but slowly starts kissing him back.

Ouma pulls back panting and whispers into the sitting boy’s ear. 

“That wasn’t a lie.”


End file.
